


You Need To Tell Her

by superbella99



Series: Sam Winchester/Music [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bars and Pubs, Breakups, Confused Sam Winchester, Crushes, Cute, Dean Ships It, Dean Winchester Comforts Reader, Diners, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts?, Girl Crush, Impala, Jealousy, Just Kiss Me Winchester, Laughter, Leaving, Little Big Town, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Men of Letters Bunker, Misunderstandings, OFC is perfect, OFC named Trish, Sad?, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Love, dumped over a note, hey I eat here, idk why, just go with it, poor sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbella99/pseuds/superbella99
Summary: “You need to tell her.” He urged, pissed that his brother was being so stubborn.“I know, it’s just not a good time, I’ll- I'll figure it out.”Love is always complicated.





	You Need To Tell Her

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is a trope and that there are hundreds of unrequited lovers fics, but no one ever shows the other persons side. This story contains everybody's POV but focuses mostly on the Readers.  
> Sorry if your name is Trish, I must have been watching Jessica Jones when I thought of this.

****

**_I got a girl crush_ **

**_Hate to admit it but_ **

**_I got a heart rush_ **

**_Ain’t slowin down_ **

You were there when they first met. It was while on a hunt- it always is. She came like a blur of camo, blonde hair swinging over her shoulders as the machete sliced through two vamps at once. You barely had time to register what happened before a surprisingly delicate hand reached out to help you up.

Dean, being tho cocky son of a bitch he is, invited her to join the three of you at a bar. She flashed him a winning smile and gladly came. The whole time she smiled and giggled, somehow beating Dean at pool and keeping up with Sam’s drinking tolerance.

That’s how they were from most nights on, snuggled up in a booth, god knows how many beers in and still waking and talking fine. You’d watch them from your spot at the bar, drinking whisky to drown the feeling of sorrow. 

Somehow Dean figured out the situation, cleverly catching you off guard. Was it that obvious your jealousy? Is it mutual? He answered back with a phrase that still stirs up butterflies. 

_ ‘I think he should be the one to answer that’ _

**_I wanna taste her lips_ **

**_Yeah cause they taste like you_ **

**_I wanna drown myself_ **

**_In a bottle of her perfume_ **

You truly wanted to be friends with Trish, you tried your very hardest. But somehow, of no fault of her own, she made you angry and selfish until she herself ended up disliking you. 

It must have been the jealousy, how she’s so damn perfect at everything she does. How her skin is still mostly scar free and her hair perfectly wavy and silky. Her confidence and badassery and how she’s always cheerful despite the circumstances. It’s nauseating.

Your almost the complete opposite. Hair that never quite falls right and always smells of slightly of whatever bodily fluid you encountered on the last hunt. Body covered in scars and bruises with dark circles and blotchy skin. You are nothing compared to her.

The bunker used to be an escape from the never-ending kissing and heart eyes. It seemed as though their bodies are always touching- kisses on cheeks and hands-on arms and legs. All right in front of you.

As soon as you saw them sitting together snuggled up researching in the war room, you snapped. You walked to the garage and hopped into the first car that you could find the keys for. It has become all too much, you couldn’t stay and see him fall head over heels in love while you are stuck in the fading background. No one seemed to notice you.

**_I want her long blonde hair_ **

**_I want her magic touch_ **

**_Yeah, cause maybe then_ **

**_You’d want me just as much_ **

_ “You need to tell her.” He urged, pissed that his brother was being so stubborn. _

_ “I know, it’s just not a good time, I’ll- Ill figure it out.” His brother brushed him off, hazel eyes searching for something to focus on other than the green eyes staring intently back. _

_ “Yeah, well you’re going to have too soon, it’s getting all tense around here. It’s not going to be good on hunts.” _

_ His younger brother just sighed, turning away and shaking his head. “It’s always me.” _

_ “I’m not saying… Sam!” But he had already gone. Left to go spend more time with that twisted blonde, the one that had gotten them all into this mess. Why couldn’t he just keep it in his pants? _

Bruises were almost guaranteed to appear on your wrist tomorrow, it already hurt. You released all your energy into slamming the steering wheel as you frantically let your anger out. The thumping and sobbing were so loud that you almost didn’t hear Dean walking up and getting into the passenger seat.

But at the slamming of the door, you turned to see his melancholy tinged face. A weak smile was forced onto yours, desperately trying to wipe away the tears but he had already noticed and dug around for a tissue before handing you one from his pocket.

“Thanks.” You accepted the crumpled tissue and rolled your eyes -who knows how gross that this is. 

“It’s Sam isn’t it.” You just nodded. He shook his head.

“It’s like we’re back in high school.” That forced up a chuckle, when did Dean ever get a normal high school life. He just continued, a smirk growing as your sadness falls away. 

“I hate this feelings shit. Why can’t you just tell him how you feel?” That twangs right into your stomach, echoing slightly as you process the information.

“Her.” You get out meekly, almost disgusted by that small word alone. Tears threaten to fall again.

**_I don’t get no sleep_ **

**_I don’t get no peace_ **

**_Thinkin about her_ **

**_Under your bed sheets_ **

_ He should have listed to his brother instead of walking away and trying to carry in as if his best friend wasn’t ignoring him. He just doesn’t understand. _

_ Was it something he did, he has been spending a lot of time with his Trish lately. She’s probably just giving them some room. Unless, unless she feels the same. _

_ But it’s all cleared up when he sees them through the back window of the old car he saw Dean working on last week. They hug, he wipes away her tears, then words are exchanged silently. An ache develops deep in his chest. He understands now. _

You lie still on top of your blankets, almost wishing that they could just swallow you up. Soft sounds filter through the radio and dance through the walls. But it doesn’t quite drown out the laughter or the shutting of doors. And definitely not the knock on yours.

You stiffly sit up to see Sam’s head peeking through the doorway.

“Hey” it’s bashful as he cautiously moves further into your room.

“What’s up?” Giving him hints to an invitation to sit down, he looks all awkward standing there.

The bed sinks under his weight and shakes as he gets into a comfortable position next to you. 

“Can I talk to you about something? I would talk to Dean but you're my best friend so..” he hammers on, obviously nervous. It just makes him look cuter.

“Of course.” Trying to gather some courage yourself, who knows that this could be about.

“So..” deep breath “it’s about Trish.” You stay looking down at your hands.

“I think I should break up with her. I don’t know, I just need to talk it out.” You're flustered as you try and answer back. “Uh, ok. Can I ask why? You seem fine.” 

Sam squeezes his eyes “that’s the thing, but it still feels weird. I just feel bad for doing this to her because I don’t even understand it.”

It almost brings a smile to your face, you have the power to make or break the relationship. But you try and clear away your bias and solve the problem at hand. Sam Winchester became single would be a plus but you keep thinking back to hike much he loves her.

“But you love her so much.” It’s hard to get those words out. You don’t want to admit that those feelings are there, saying them out loud makes them seem real.

“I think I did, I just… I think I’ve moved on and I don’t want to break her heart.” You nod. Almost wishing that you were the reason why.

“Well don’t worry, Trish is amazing. She’ll understand and hopefully forgive you.” As his face angles towards you, a smile slips over your face. Those dazzling eyes crinkle as he tries to return it. Damn, how do you always seem to get yourself into such amazingly heartbreaking situations?

“Thanks, I needed this. I don’t know what I would do without you, Y/N.” 

_ Sam’s been actually off lately. He’s not as affectionate, especially outside the privacy of his bedroom. He concentrates more on the research, only lifting up his head when someone walks in - usually Y/N. _

_ Oh god, how did I not realize earlier? Sam is probably the last to know, no matter how smart he his, he has no understanding of what is right under his nose. _

_ Of course he likes her, how could he not she’s perfect for him. Y/N loves doing all the research, always pointing out inside jokes or something funny for Sam. They are always so in sync during hunts, reading each other minds and always thinking several steps ahead. Not to mention she was gorgeous, bright eyes that shine brighter than any star, hair that looked impeccable despite being pinned back or ponytailed every day. She wore little to no makeup and she still always looked beautiful. She deserves him. _

_ So I Left. Grabbed the minimal amount of belongings I had in the bunker, and tried not to say goodbye. I’d write a note or call him later, no matter how bad that sounded it would be better than seeing his heartbroken face and those lost puppy eyes. _

**_The way that she’s whisperin’_ **

**_The way that she’s pullin’ you in_ **

**_Lord knows I’ve tried_ **

**_I can’t get her off my mind_ **

You held the crisp white paper in your hand, desperately pleading with your heart not to rip it to shreds. Sam shouldn’t be hurt this way. But it’s too late as he waltzes into the kitchen asking where she is. You just hand him the note.

The silence stretches on as the tension grows. You don't know if you should stay to comfort him or leave and give him space. You finally settle on the first.

You pull the giant down into a hug, arms wrapping around his waist and gripping his back. “I’m sorry.” Is all that you say, and it’s all that matters.

Eyes lock as you draw away. For a split second, there’s something, a spark that jumps across the closing space between you. And no matter how much you want it, you pull away.

“I..I can’t do this.” You mumble out, still trying to get over that near perfect moment. 

“Yeah, your right, you're with Dean… I shouldn’t have…” you interpret him, shocked by his misunderstanding. How could he be so thick?

“Dean? I was going to say that you just got fucking dumped over a note!” You put your defences up, completely forgetting how he gladly almost participated.

“So your not?” 

“No!” What a dumbass. Why couldn’t he get it through his brain that you had feelings for him? Screw it!

“Just kiss me, Winchester.”

It was nearly a whisper and for a second you wondered if maybe he didn’t heard you. Then his arms snaked around your waist again and your mouth was captured by his. 

You fingers danced between tugging at his long locks and stroking his face and jaw. With every little nip and suck you melted closer, so close his eyelashes tickle your face. 

He was just about to plop you on the counter, hands on your ass and your arms wrapped around his neck, when you were interrupted.

“Hey! I eat here.” Dean complains as he barges in.

You fumble apart, wiping at mouths and smoothing clothes. As if that made a difference.

“Look, I’m glad this thing..” he motions between you “.. worked out, but not where I eat.” 

A huge smile slips over your face as you cling to Sam’s arm, still dazed. The two of you do a mini walk of shame out of the kitchen. 

**_I wanna taste her lips_ **

**_Yeah cause they taste like you_ **

**_I wanna drown myself_ **

**_In a bottle of her perfume_ **

As the week progresses you get rid of that awkward feeling that planted itself in the pit out your stomach long ago. After you started to ignore Dean’s never-ending teasing you let it out in the open. And life became the best it had been in a while.

And sure Sam’s protectiveness only increased, and the jealousy still lingers more than you want. But knowing that you can curl up in his arms every night and kiss him freely makes up for the confusing emotions. 

Soon it becomes natural and fluid. You almost forget your life before this. And you often do. You forget about all the drama and the heartbreak. It feels good to finally be true to your heart.

And sometimes, when there’s nothing else to distract you, you think about Trish again. You thank her, pray that she’s still alive and not dead like hunters often are. You hope that she’s alright and that you could explain it all, but she probably already knew. And as long as you don’t see her again, it feels like it’s finally over.

**_I want her long blonde hair_ ** ****_  
_ **_I want her magic touch_ ** ****_  
_ **_Yeah, 'cause maybe then_ ** ****_  
_ **_You'd want me just as much_ ** ****_  
  
_

_ I saw him today, saw him with her. They were happy, laughing and joking as they made their way to the Impala. For a second I wanted to go congratulate them, have some closure, but my logic pushed back. So I just continued to stare out the diner window to the motel across the street.  _

_ When they pulled away was when the sadness truly set in. A tear slipped out and I forced myself to wipe it away. Maybe this feeling will never truly leave, but at least their together. They’ll live a good life, a life I could never give him. It’s better this way. _

You felt a strange feeling running through your body, a tingle that quickly disappeared. You shrugged it off and joined Sam in Baby. The previous laughter was gone and now you turned silent, the strange sensation was having an effect on you.

As the car backed out of the parking spot, you casually looked out the back window, noticing a diner that you surprised that Dean hadn’t begged to go to. You settled your eyes on the patrons as it grew farther away. 

A familiar glow of blonde hair tugged at your vision. It was a woman forcibly wiping what seemed to be tears from her eyes. It brought some to yours as the familiarity settled in your throat. It was her, Trish. 

**_I got a girl crush_ ** ****_  
_ **_I got a girl crush_ ** ****_  
_ **_Hate to admit it but_ ** ****_  
_ **_I got a heart rush_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_It ain't slowing down_

_ His hazel eyes settle on the figure sat almost motionless in the back seat. Only the jostling of the antique car causes her to move. He’s eyes try to catch hers, but hers are intentionally drawn to her fiddling fingers. _

_ “Y/N,” she looks up, “are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” A sad smile answers back. _

_ “Something like that…” _

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here's a little poll-  
> What was your favourite moment?  
> Q- Mine is definitely is when Dean urges Sam to confess his feelings. That's probably why I included it in the summery.  
> Feel free to comment your answers down below, feedback is always accepted.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
